


Not Sorry

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Small angsty weird something. They're not sorry. I, however, am.





	Not Sorry

_"Leo? Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. No, that's not right. I'm not sorry. I mean, I know it must be hard for you now. It is for me. I guess I wanted to say 'I understand'. Like no other. Or maybe like a hundred others. But you're the only one I wanted to call. Wanted to say that I am truly sad, devastated that we lost. Um... Call me back? Or don't. I feel like out of all the people on Earth you're the only one who won't feel sorry for me. In a good way I mean. God knows millions are laughing their asses off right now. But not you. It's Cristiano by the way. If you haven't recognized my voice."_

He listened to that message five times now. It didn't make more sense now than it did before. Was Cris drunk? He didn't sound drunk. Leo looked at his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. He couldn't sleep at all even though he felt tired to the bone.

Cris was right with him being one of the very few who understood what Lionel Messi felt right now. Their names were better known around the globe than the names of politicians, scientists, artists. They were compared to each other, put on the pedestal or dragged down with brutal force depending on the flight of a football.

They failed their countries. Millions of people blamed them personally. And those who weren't mad at them felt sorry. Sorry.

They're Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi for fuck's sake! And people felt sorry for them.

He took his phone and went outside.

"Hey." Ronaldo's voice was soft and weary.

"Good night? I don't know where you are. But it's night here."

"It's night here too."

"You're not asleep."

"No. Neither are you."

"You're right. I'm not sorry."

"Good." After a pause Cristiano added, "I want to see you."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

Leo thought about his sleeping wife. About the sleepless night he had since leaving Kazan.

"Tell me where you are."

***

Leo couldn't believe he traveled 6 hours just to see Cris. They could've used FaceTime! Oh well...

Cristiano looked good. As always. But when Lionel looked past the sharp, clean shaved chin, and carefully styled hair he saw the look that was quite familiar. He saw it in the mirror.

He didn't wish to see more of it.

Hiding his face in Cristiano's chest seemed like a good solution.

They fit perfectly.

Huh.

Cris was warm and solid against him.

They stood like that for a while. When Leo opened his eyes the sun was already high. The tiredness hasn't gone away but he felt a bit better.

"Coffee?" asked Cristiano.

"Yes please," he answered realizing that it was the first thing they said to each other since the phone call.

Was it rude that he just came to someone's house and grabbed them without as much as 'Buenas dias'?

If it was, Cristiano didn't seem to mind.

Leo rarely drank coffee but this one was good. Maybe Ronaldo should open a coffee shop if another Cup goes by as miserably as this one.

Will Ronaldo even go to the next Cup?

Will he?

Damn, he shouldn't have gone there.

"You came all the way here. I can't believe it," said Cristiano, distracting him from that line of thought.

"Me neither," he confessed.

"What do you want?"

Leo smirked. He was pretty sure they wanted the same thing. The win and the pride of winning. But reality was cruel to their dreams.

"Honestly? I just want to sleep. One night of restful sleep is all I want right now."

"The best I can do is a blow job," shrugged Cris.

Was he serious?

They were a bit handsy with each other now and then but who in football wasn't?

He thought of his wife. But she wasn't Cristiano Ronaldo. She didn't carry the weight of the name, the team, the country. The shame.

Leo loved her but right now she wasn't what he needed.

"Blow job sounds good."

Watching Cris get on his knees Leo thought that he should feel bad about it.

But he didn't.

He wasn't sorry.


End file.
